papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
How Max's Plumbing Should Have Ended
is walking up to a prison cell in the Plumber's base. Max: Mr. Pax, I have a business proposal for you. Pax: Yeah? What is it? Max: I have a special group of Plumbers, Plumbers-in training, The De-Cloggers. I want you to join. Pax: De-Cloggers? Sounds like a really disgusting name. Max: Do you accept the proposal? Pax: Well I kinda are gonna only gonna be in here for a while, but then I was gonna start a petition to protect all the aliens in the Endangered Alien List. Max: Well... wait what? There's actually an Endangered Alien List? Pax: Yeah! Dude, we gotta protect the poor aliens. Its our duty as living beings in this universe to protect all living beings, even the small poor aliens who can't fight for themselves. Max: Well, you can protect all kinds of aliens if you join. Pax: 'Well there be Justin Beiber at all? 'Max: Um, well there's a partner I'ma give you who has a CD of Jus- Pax: Are the Plumbers gonna be eco-friendly? Max: Well we can try, but we gotta take show- Pax: You know... this seems like its a trap. Admiral Ackbar jumps up out of nowhere. Ackbar: 'ITS NOT A TRAP! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK ITS A TRAP! angry walks away. 'Max: So, will you join the De-Cloggers? Pax: 'Not considering it at all until you change the name. 'Max: OH COME ON! HOW MAX'S PLUMBING SHOULD HAVE ENDED shows Voltie and U-Tuba fighting a bunch of DNAliens. #1: Gimlinopithicus, surrender the power core! Voltie: NEVER! and U-Tuba shoot at the DNAliens as the DNAliens shoot giant blasters at the heroes. Meanwhile, Pax is hugging a damaged tree and petting it. Pax: It's okay, it's okay. You're okay now tree. You're alright. Daddy's not gonna have you get hurt anymore. and U-Tuba are still shooting, till Voltie is knocked over by a blast. U-Tuba: PAX, WE COULD USE SOME HELP OVER HERE! goes back to Pax, petting the damaged tree. Pax: It's okay, it's okay. You're okay now tree. You're alright. Daddy's not gonna have you get hurt anymore. U-Tuba: OH COME O- is kicked down by a DNAlien. OR cuts to another scene. U-Tubba: Sup Max, we just kicked butt. Max: Well great U-Tubba. Your teammates are healing and the creatures ar- WAIITT a second. There were gun spots on them. I didn't authorize any guns. nervous: 'Ah, I don't know... 'Max: Did you get any new powers? U-Tubba can answer, Admiral Ackbar jumps out of nowwhere. Ackbar: IT'S A TRAP!!! forms his hands into blasters and shoots down Max. U-Tubba: I WAS NEVER HERE! runs away. OR cuts to K8-E, unconscious, Voltie standing, and Alternate Ben in front of them all. Ben: Whoa! Who are you? K8-E: Whoa, what happened? Ben: Why are you attacking me? WHO ARE YOU? K8-E: 'Voltie, what happened? 'Ben: That's it shoot them down, they have to be evil... K8-E: 'WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? 'Ben: I DON'T KNOW! Volite: 'Oh for goodness sakes. K8-E we went to another universe. 'K8-E: Wait. WHATT????? OR Ben: Wait a second... so your name is the De-Cloggers? Volite: Yes, we're Plumbers in training. Ben: And Uncle Max came up with the name? Voltie: Yes. Ben: You realize that De-Cloggers is a REALLY bad name. and K8-E: 'Oh my gosh, finally you understand... Max suddenly arrives, angry. 'Max: Wait a second, I think De-Cloggers is a good name! Ben: 'Uncle Max, sorry but... shut up please. 'Max: Seriously, its a good na- Ben: 'Seriously, shut up. 'Max: Okay. OR Neise: We'll I'll be! It's an Interdimensional Teleporatation Panel! Max: How would you know? Neise: I'm a traitor, I work for U-Tubba. Max: Boys, GET HIM! scared: WAIT WAIT I WAS JUST KIDDING! Plumbers tackle down Neise as he begins to cry. Max: Alright well... let's go to wherever they are. and his Plumber forces touches the machine, and they are teleported to a strange white room. Max: Where are we? Voltie? K8-8? Pax? Voice: Pax? How do you know me? Alternate Pax appears in the room. Max: Pax, its us. Its the De-Cloggers. Pax: One, I've never heard of them, and two that sounds like the most digusting name for an organization ever. Max: OH MY GOSH, COME ON! THE END Max: Wait a second. I recognize this place. Isn't this th- two Stormtroopers arrive screaming. Stormtrooper: WE'RE ALL ABOUT TO DIE!! Max: 'Well Poop. Looks like we're screwed. cuts to the Death Star outside. Suddenly it explodes with Max screaming. 'Max: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WRITTEN BY: SCI100 DIRECTED BY: SCI100 BASED ON: MAX'S PLUMBING; CREATED, DIRECTED, AND PRODUCED BY BLOXXMAN; WRITTEN AND PRODUCED BY ESTEW02 EPISODES USED: PILOT O FUN, DNALIEN PROBLEMS, A TEST OF FRIENDSHIP PART: 1, WHAT'S A DE-CLOGGER?, AND PLUMBING FOR CLUES Pax: Thanks for reading this, dude! Be cool to those animals in the forest... Voltie: Unless its Slenderman, then kick his ash for me, okay? Max: Eat some squid, try new things and Subscribe to our thread! Pax: Dude, why are you cooking squid? You have to treat the animals nicely. Voltie: Anyways, thanks for reading! Check out the rest of our endings! Bye now! BTFF HISHE PRODUCTIONS